


RQ- 2015: Side Affects

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Ken Kaneki has another side affect from the surgery
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	RQ- 2015: Side Affects

Ken Kaneki held himself tightly under the covers while he lay on his bed, gritting his teeth together hard; he could hear his phone ringing again but made no attempt to get it. Grey eyes blink out through the small gap of his covers, he stares out, peering at his dark room. 

It had been two weeks since he left the hospital, during that time he did not notice, nor did the doctors. 

'Surely the doctors should have noticed something like this!' Ken screams within himself, his hunger causes him to moan; it felt like his stomach was eating itself. However, he had other things to worry about, the strange fasting and the stranger hunger were out weighted by the fact that his body was changing painfully each day, making him scream until his throat was raw. 

He had lost his voice now, only silent air passed his windpipe whenever he screams, shouts or cries; watch filled his eyes, hot fat tears quickly follow, running down his already strained cheeks. 

Ken threw back the covers and gaps loudly, the memory of the night before rush into his mind; shakily, he turns and stares at the pieces of flesh that peel off his body: 

His manhood. 

Ken pat himself down as he had done so many times the night before, touching the newly formed womanhood between his legs- he or rather now 'she', quickly halts her actions and leaps out of bed. Ken hurries to her bathroom and stares at the mirror once more. The short hair was now long, as long as Rize Kamishiro's had been; then she notices something about her eye. Black as coal where the white should be, with a red iris, almost like rich life's blood. 

Ken backs up, then quickly pats her chest, thankfully, there was still no breast, however, she knew that she had an extra rib; because it painfully grew a couple of nights ago. 

The phone's rings again, breaking the silence. 

"What do I do? Where do I go?" Ken whispers, causing her throat to hurt, "I'm a ghoul. I'm a woman."


End file.
